


Ironhide Returns Injured

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Ironhide and Ratchet [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide takes a shot meant for Optimus in battle. He is returned to the base injured and Ratchet struggles to deal with love while in a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One moment Ironhide was watching Optimus’ back, the next moment he had lunged forward, blocking the missile that was aiming straight at his leader. He felt the impact in his lower gut, looking down to see the tail fins of the exploded missile there. He groaned as his helm hit the dirt, his frame limp as he drifted into the blackness of stasis lock.

Optimus slowly walked into the medbay from the ground bridge carrying his old friend Ironhide, who had taken yet another shot for him.

“Oh Primus,” First Aid said. “Carry him straight to the back. He’ll need surgery. I'll go get Ratchet.” Optimus carried the red mech to a medberth in the back. 

First Aid Walked quickly to the office. “Ratchet, we’ll need you in surgery, stat.”

“What is it now? The twins try and take on Starscream?” Ratchet said looking up.

“Worse. Ironhide was just brought in with a sizable hole in his torso -- below the spark chamber at least,” First Aid said.

Ratchet gasped. and shook his helm “Can't... I can’t,” he finally got out. “You... do it.”

First Aid frowned. “It could really use your expertise, but I'll do my best,” he said turning around to head into surgery.

First Aid looked at Optimus, “Tell me how this happened?” he asked, as he scanned Ironhide to assess the damage.

“He took a shot meant for me,” Optimus said.

“His fuel pump is shot...” First Aid said mostly to himself. “Could really use Ratchet here, or at least Flutter as an extra set of hands.” He was already busy, cutting open Ironhide’s armor to stem the energon flow from the burst fuel pump.

“I’ll see what I can do about Flutter,” Optimus said, suspecting the younger mech was here because Ratchet was unsure he could handle this, a rare occasion. He went looking for the femme.

“Ratchet was visibly upset, perhaps you can see if he is okay?” First Aid suggested, turning his helm to look quickly at Optimus and back. He grabbed a clamp, applying it to the main incoming tube.

Optimus went into Ratchet’s office to find his friend pacing back and forth, muttering. He thought of touching his shoulder but thought better of it. So he went off to look for Flutter.

::Ratchet... he's losing energon fast. I'm clamping lines, but I could really use another set of hands...:: First Aid said with worry in his voice.

“I’m coming, “ Flutter said after Optimus told her what was going on.

“Flutter, I am glad to hear you. I need an energon line prepped and into his main lines. We’re going to need to bypass his fuel pump,” First Aid said.

“Alright,” Flutter said getting to work.

Dragonfly had overheard the chatter and was worried for Ratchet. She knew he tried to avoid the high grade but suspected it might soothe his nerves. She grabbed a cube from her and Optimus’ stash and went to the medbay, straight for the office. “Ratchet...” she said touching him from behind.

“Yes,” Ratchet said jumping.

Dragonfly smiled a little, rubbing his shoulder. “He’ll be okay. First Aid is skilled and knowledgeable.” She took Ratchet’s hand and led him back to his cot, “Sit, uncle,” she urged.

Ratchet vented a sigh sitting down. “Alright,” he said.

Dragonfly sat beside Ratchet and picked up his hand in hers, gently squeezing it. 

“Thank you,” Ratchet said looking up at her.

Dragonfly put the cube into Ratchet’s hand. “This will help you relax,” she said quietly.

Ratchet vented a sigh. “Fine,” he said opening the cube and taking a sip.

Dragonfly slid an arm around his back. “He’s taken worse and recovered,” she said. “I can go check if you want...”

“Yes please,” Ratchet said.

Dragonfly stood up, kissing Ratchet on the forehelm. She left the office and went to the back. She spotted her friend and waved at Flutter. ::How's he doing? I'm keeping Ratchet company in his office,:: she said via comm. 

::He’s doing better,:: Flutter said smiling back at her friend.

“He'll probably need a new fuel pump, we're bypassing it right now with an external one,” First Aid said to Flutter. 

“Yeah,” Flutter said nodding her helm. “Should I get it?”

“Already set up. Though I see Dragonfly there... thought you were talking with her,” First Aid said. “Was just giving you more information to relay to Ratchet through her. Aside from that his upper leg strut is broken, but we can fix that after he’s stabilized.”

::His fuel pump needs to be replaced as well as upper leg strut, but we can handle it,:: Flutter said.

::Any idea when he’ll be out of surgery so I can let Ratchet see him?:: Dragonfly asked. ::You... probably won’t want him working on any patients... I gave him a cube of high grade that he accepted... to calm his nerves.::

::I don’t know,:: Flutter admitted. ::But I’ll let you know.::

Dragonfly nodded her helm and went back to the office, standing by the desk to watch her uncle.

Ratchet was rocking in the berth, humming an old tune from Cybertron. Dragonfly sat down in his desk chair, turning it to face him and listening to his humming. He stopped looking at her. “I suppose you know how Hide and I ‘ave gotten closer?” he said.

“A little, yes,” she said. “Is that why you’re in here instead of doing the surgery?”

Ratchet nodded his helm. “Always knew something like this would happen,” he said more to himself than her.

“Well you know Hide,” Dragonfly said with a smile. “If there’s any chance Orion’s going to get hurt and Hide can prevent it, he will. Never seems to matter how much Orion protests that Ironhide shouldn’t do that.”

Ratchet nodded his helm, agreeing with her.

“He should be out of surgery soon. First Aid is going to get him stabilized before working on replacements,” Dragonfly said. 

Ratchet moved to lay down on his cot feeling sleepy.


	2. Chapter 2

Some hours later, Ironhide groaned coming back online. His frame ached everywhere as though he’d been run over by Optimus at full speed. His processor was foggy with all the pain meds. He opened his optics a crack, only to have his visual sensors assaulted by bright light, and shut them again. He reset his optics, dropping the sensitivity threshold down and reopened them. 

“Hello Ironhide,” Flutter said looking up from where she had been reading a data pad.

“Hey there gorgeous,” Ironhide said, the words slurring together.

“I’ll go tell Ratchet you’re online,” she said with a smile. She walked to Ratchet’s office. “Ratchet, Ironhide’s awake.”

Ironhide lifted his arm up as he looked around. He noticed the tubes and cables that seemed to follow his arm’s movements. He followed the snaking cables and tubes with his optics, groaning.

::Of all the fool things to do, Hide,:: Ratchet said slowly getting up from the berth and walking to see his dear friend.

::Ya rather be working on Orion, picking the shards from him?:: Ironhide asked, remembering what happened.

::Perhaps, better than seeing you come in injured and letting First Aid and Flutter work on you,:: Ratchet replied.

::An’ Dragonfly hoverin’?:: Ironhide asked, ::C’mere an’ say it to meh.:: He was examining the tubes and cables with his other hand now, finally noticing the large gap in his torso and the external pump hanging beside the berth.

Ratchet walked over. “I love you, you big lug,” he said and kissed Ironhide.

Ironhide grinned into the kiss and slipped his hand behind Ratchet’s neck.

Ratchet moaned at the simple touch on the back of his neck. Ironhide broke the kiss, chuckling a little bit, and looked up at Ratchet. “What is so funny?” Ratchet asked.

“Jus’ havin’ ya moan into mah mouth like that” Ironhide responded

“oh you,” Ratchet said and hit Ironhide lightly.

“So ah’ve got mah fuel pump hanging outside mah body. Care to explain that one to meh?” Ironhide asked, assuming Ratchet had performed the surgery.

“It was damaged. First Aid is working on making a new one to put inside you,” Ratchet said.

“And ah assume mah leg, which should hurt like scrap, but somehow doesn’t,” Ironhide said.

“Yes,” Ratchet replied.

“Thank yah,” Ironhide said, pulling Ratchet back close and kissing his cheek.

“You are welcome,” Ratchet said. ::But for what?::

::Fixing me up, a’course,:: Ironhide said, moving the kiss to Ratchet’s mouth.

::But I didn’t do the repairs,:: Ratchet said returning the kiss.

::Ah-huh,:: Ironhide said, not believing that. ::Then ah'll thank yer hands later.::

::Fine, believe what you want,:: Ratchet said.

::Yeh... yeh were scared a losin meh..:: Ironhide said as clarity dawned. He sat up straight, stretching both arms out to pull Ratchet in close. Alarms beeped and blared as he started pulling tubes out of the external fuel pump on accident. 

::Ironhide stop it,:: Ratchet said breaking up the kiss and pushed Ironhide back down on the berth. “Rest now.”

Ironhide groaned, letting Ratchet push him back down. He closed his optics, slightly saddened. “There's the cold façade,” he muttered.

::It's only cold because I want you to not take yourself offline,:: Ratchet said softly.

“Love ya Ratch,” Ironhide said as his systems powered down for recharge. Ratchet leaned over giving Hide a kiss.

::I love you too,:: he said.

::Go relax, love. Ah’ll be fine,:: Ironhide murmured.

::Alright,:: Ratchet said and headed back to his office to lay down on the cot.


	3. Chapter 3

First Aid walked over to the office and looked inside. “Sir?” he said, knocking on the door frame.

“Uhm, yes?” Ratchet said looking up from the cot.

“Shouldn’t you go back to your quarters to recharge?” First Aid asked.

“You staying to keep an optic on Hide?” Ratchet inquired back.

“If that’s your excuse,” First Aid said, “I will push a berth up to his for you.” He smiled at the end of his statement.

“Thank you,” Ratchet said with a faint smile.

First Aid left the office and pushed a second berth up to Ironhide’s berth. Ironhide stirred and rolled to look at First Aid. “Ratchet wants to stay the night. I told him I’d push a berth up for him.”

Ironhide nodded his helm in understanding and First Aid walked back to the office. “Your berth is ready,” First Aid smiled.

“Coming,” Ratchet called walking over to lie down on the berth. ::Someone has to make sure you don’t offline yourself,:: he said.

“I’ll leave now,” First Aid said smiling. He walked to the door, turning off the lights and locking the medbay behind him as he left.

Ironhide reached a hand over to the next berth, running his hand down Ratchet’s arm until he found the medic’s hand. He grasped the hand gently and ran his thumb over the back of the hand.

“Recharge,” Ratchet mumbled. His optics already closed.

* * *

Ironhide woke up first the next morning and smiled, feeling the presence of another close by. He turned his helm to look over, seeing Ratchet. This time he knew better than to try to sit up or move his injured leg much. He reached over though and ran the back of his index finger down Ratchet’s cheek and under his chin, grinning.

Ratchet moaned turning onto his side towards Ironhide in his recharge. Ironhide smiled, shuffling himself over a little on the berth and traced the medic’s chevron, fingers lingering over the very tips.

Ratchet groaned, blinking his optics.

“Mornin’ sleepy helm,” Ironhide said quietly. He wanted to kiss Ratchet but couldn't reach him to do that.

“You too,” Ratchet said looking over at Ironhide.

“C’mere an’ kiss meh before Aid comes back,” Ironhide said. “Can't quite reach tah kiss yeh.”

Ratchet got out of the berth and kissed Hide. ::Much better,:: he said. Ironhide moaned softly into the kiss. Ratchet chuckled into the kiss.

Ironhide broke the kiss and reached up, stroking Ratchet’s face again with two fingers. ::SOrry ah worried yah so much. Ahm just so used to diving helm first intah things, y’know?::

::Yes, so it seems,:: Ratchet said.

::Do yah know when ah’ll be getting mah leg an’ fuel pump fixed?:: Ironhide asked. ::Not that ah don’t love watching yah walk around here, but it would be nice to get off mah aft again.::

::When First Aid is done making the replacement parts,:: Ratchet said.

::Yah knew ah’d ‘ave been fine here through the night. But ah appreciate yah staying with me,:: Ironhide said, smiling.

::You’re welcome,:: Ratchet said.

::And do yah know when that’ll be mister chief medical officer?:: Ironhide asked, grinning, as he ran a finger down Ratchet’s chest.

::I do not know,:: Ratchet said smiling glad he was not in charge of making the replacement parts.

::Doncha have a report or ETA?:: Ironhide asked, gently slipping a finger into Ratchet’s hip seam.

::No, I don’t,:: Ratchet said starting to squirm. Ironhide found a few wires with his finger, teasing them. Ratchet broke the kiss stepping back. ::I uh have work to do.:: he said and left for his office.

Ironhide vented a sigh, watching Ratchet go, helpless to follow him. ::Did ah say something wrong, love?:: he asked.

::No, just all the touching,:: Ratchet said.

::Oh...:: Ironhide said, a tone of disappointment in his voice. ::Wish ah could see or watch.::

::You’ll have to make do with what you can see from there,:: Ratchet said.

::Mebbe yah could keep yer comm open an’ let me hear?:: Ironhide said with a mischievous grin.

::Perhaps,:: Ratchet said.

::Yeh may have to do it fer meh afterwards. Fer medical reasons a’course,:: Ironhide said.


	4. Chapter 4

A few cycles later, after much whining and not-so-subtle prompts to First Aid about his circumstance, Ironhide was being wheeled back into the surgery room. His replacement fuel pump and leg strut were already waiting there for him.

::Flutter, can you wheel in the patient? I am just finishing the setup of equipment for the surgery,:: First Aid said via private comm from the surgery room. ::You may also wish to inform Ratchet, if he is in the medbay.::

::Alright,:: Flutter said. She walked over to Ratchet’s office. “Ratchet, we’re going to take Ironhide into surgery.”

“Good,” the medic said. “He’s going mad being stuck here and thusly driving me mad.”

Flutter went back to push Ironhide’s berth into the surgery.

Ironhide looked up at the femme, managing a hint of a smile for her, but he was quite frustrated and grouchy at his lengthy stay in the medbay. “First Aid manage to get mah replacement parts?” he asked.

“Yes, Ironhide,” she said. “So you can get out of here and calm down.”

Ironhide smiled a bit more for Flutter and reached out and patted her hand. Flutter gave him a smile. Ironhide pulled her hand close and kissed the back of it, “Give that to Ratch fer meh, okay?” he said and then closed his optics and shut down into recharge for the surgery.

“Here we are,” Flutter said stopping the berth. “I let Ratchet know.”

First Aid looked up quickly at Flutter and Ironhide on the berth. “Good,” he said, calibrating the equipment. “Please hook him up to the monitoring computers, and begin turning off sensor nodes to prep for the surgery. We’ll do the leg first, then the more complex fuel pump last.”

“Right,” Flutter said nodding her helm attaching the monitors and then using the desensitizer to turn off the sensor nodes.

After an hour and a half of work in the surgery room, First Aid finally closed up the incision sites on Ironhide’s leg and chest. “Alright Flutter, you can turn off the desensitization and allow him to come out of recharge on his own. We can let Ratchet inspect our work and reattach the new armor plates.”

“Right,” Flutter said resensitizing Ironhide.

First Aid started cleaning up the tools and old parts, venting a sigh as that had been a fairly stressful surgery. 

Shortly after his berth was back in its original place in the main medbay, Ironhide’s optics lit up dimly and his air intakes sped up to a regular online speed. He laid quietly in the berth, vision still blurry and still groggy.

“Well the repairs seem excellent, the both of you,” Ratchet said with a smile.

Ironhide groaned softly, hearing Ratchet’s voice. He opened his hand, stretching his fingers in the direction he thought his friend was in.

Ratchet noticed the fingers and reached out brushing them. ::You’ll be out of here soon enough,:: he said privately.

Ironhide closed his fingers around Ratchet’s hand. ::Good. Love ya ‘an all, but sick a’ here,:: he said, words slurred with grogginess.

::And I am tired of seeing your face here,:: Ratchet said.

“Right,” Ironhide said with a frown, switching to his vocalizer and letting go of Ratchet’s hand. “If ah could jus’ get mah armor back....”

“Right,” Ratchet said. He went over picking up the armor and handing to to Ironhide.

Ironhide looked at Ratchet, “Yer kiddin’ meh, right, Ratch?”

“About what?” Ratchet said looking at Ironhide.

“Gonna need yer help with reattaching the armor, otherwise ah’d already have it on and be outta here,” Ironhide said, grumpily.

“Very well,” Ratchet said put the armor on over Hide’s leg, and screwing it on, silently.

Ironhide watched his friend work, and took a few slow deep intakes to clear his processor.

Ratchet finished the leg and moved up to place the armor on the chest. ::Next time try to be a bit more careful,:: he said.

Ironhide put a hand on Ratchet’s hand and smiled at him, ::Yes a’course, doctor... love.::

Ratchet looked at Ironhide and smiled back. ::Thank you very much, love.::

Ironhide waited patiently until Ratchet had finished putting his armor back on. He sat up quickly, turning to dangle his legs off the berth, and resting his hands on Ratchet’s shoulders, pulling the medic closer to the berth. Ratchet scooted closer to the berth.

Ironhide hopped down to the floor, wrapping both arms around his lover and kissing him.

Ratchet returned the kiss, enjoying the hug.

Ironhide slid his hand into Ratchet’s hand and started to walk to the medbay doors with his friend. 

::No, I uh have to work,:: Ratchet said letting go of Ironhide’s hand.

Ironhide didn’t let go. ::Yer not sounding too convincing, dear,:: he said with a smirk.

“Hide,” Ratchet said. “I have work to do here.”

“Routine check ups and maintenance?” Ironhide asked.

“Yes, and paperwork, reports,” Ratchet said. ::Later.::

“Ratchet. First Aid ‘n Flutter took care ‘o me, ahm sure they can do routine maintenance. An’ you been quarantinin’ yerself in the office,” Ironhide said, tugging Ratchet gently out of the medbay. “Yeh need some time off.”

Ratchet vented a sigh. ::Oh alright,:: he said giving up. ::You are so stubborn.::

::Other ‘n you, it’s the reason ahm still here,:: Ironhide said, grinning, as he led Ratchet to his own quarters. The door to Ironhide’s quarters opens and he waited for Ratchet to enter first.

Ratchet looked at Ironhide and went in. Ironhide followed him and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Ratchet’s waist.

::Well you have me here?:: Ratchet said turning around to kiss Ironhide.

Ironhide chuckled into the kiss a bit, ::Yeah. Yeah I do.::

::What are you going to do now?:: Ratchet asked, licking at Hide’s lips with his glossa.

::What would you enjoy?:: Ironhide asked.

::Up to you, though I do have limits,:: Ratchet said. ::After all you are the recovering patient.::

Ironhide led Ratchet to the berth, sitting down and patting the space beside him. “Wouldn’t mind cuddlin. Been kinda lonely fer a bit.”

“Alright,” Ratchet said sitting down next to Hide, wrapping an arm around him. Ironhide nuzzled his face into Ratchet’s neck cables, kissing him. Ratchet moaned feeling the kisses on his neck cables.

::Mmm, let’s reverse the tables, love. Yer turn tah lie down fer meh,:: Ironhide said, gently pushing Ratchet backwards.

::oh okay,:: Ratchet said laying back on the berth, grinning.

Ironhide crawled up over him, hands hovering over the medic’s chest. He bent his helm down and kissed him there.

Ratchet smiled, squirming a little. Ironhide settled himself down over Ratchet, stretching his neck to lick at his friend’s sensitive chevron.

Ratchet moaned, closing his optics at the stimulation on his chevron.

Ironhide grabbed Ratchet’s hand, his fingers teasing the palm of Ratchet’s hand. Meanwhile, he took the end of the chevron into his mouth, licking the corner.

Ratchet groaned some more, shaking on the berth.

Ironhide let go of the hand, so Ratchet wouldn’t overload quite yet. ::Yah doin okay, love?:: he asked.

::No, not really. You are driving me crazy,:: Ratchet replied.

Ironhide grinned, letting go of the chevron to look at Ratchet. ::How can ah fix that?:: he asked, knowing full well one possible answer.

Ratchet opened his interface panel in silent response. Ironhide heard it and opened his own interface panel, letting both their spikes rub against each other. Ratchet moaned feeling Hide’s spike rubbing against his own.

Ironhide sat up to a kneeling position, pushing back a slight grimace as he tested the new leg strut. He slid a finger into Ratchet’s valve, testing it and the medic’s response.

Ratchet groaned closing his optics again. “more,” he said. Ironhide pushed the finger inside deeper, slowly adding a second one to join it.

“Better,” Ratchet said, grinning.

Ironhide pulled his fingers out of Ratchet’s valve and licked them clean. He grunted softly as he lined up his spike to Ratchet’s valve and thrust in, making the medic groan loudly.

Ironhide leaned down, kissing Ratchet as he moaned into the medic’s mouth. He wriggled his hips, thrusting in deeper still.

::Feels good; been so long,:: Ratchet said squirming and then bucking his hips at Hide’s wriggling.

::Nnnh, yer so tight, Ratch,:: Ironhide said, pulling his spike nearly out of Ratchet’s valve and pausing for a moment. He thrust back into his lover harder and faster, recapturing his mouth in a kiss.

Ratchet happily returned the kiss. Then slowly reached up slipping a finger into Hide’s valve.

::Ahhh, cheeky one are ya?:: Ironhide said after gasping in surprise. He reached down pulling Ratchet’s hand out and gently pinned it beside the medic’s helm.

::And you are no fun,:: Ratchet teased reaching with his other hand.

Ironhide grinned and grabbed the other hand, pulling it to his mouth. He started sucking on the fingers.

Ratchet groaned into the kiss at the sucking. ::So close,:: he said. ::Very close.::

Ironhide smiled and started thrusting in and out, faster and a bit harder. ::I wanna watch yah overload, lover.::

::just a bit more, then,:: Ratchet said, closing his optics as he felt his overload near. Ironhide sucked a bit more on the fingers still in his mouth, glossa swirling around them.

Ratchet groaned as his overload hit him his frame shaking before his systems shutdown.

Ironhide watched, his overload a little ways off yet. He ran his hand along the medic’s face, admiring him.

Ratchet moaned as he slowly came back online. “Hide,” he said and smiled reaching up to slip the finger back into Hide’s valve. ::Your turn to overload.:: Ratchet grinned and wriggled the finger around some more. Feeling out the sensors nodes.

Ironhide groaned and grabbed Ratchet’s arm again. This time he pulled away from Ratchet a bit and slid his arms under his friend, lifting him up and rolling him onto his chest. ::Ahm calling the shots,:: he said, grinning and squeezing Ratchet’s aft. ::Up on yer hands 'n knees, love.::

Ratchet did as he was told, grudgingly. Ironhide didn't waste time as he thrust his spike quickly into his friend’s valve, groaning.

Ratchet moaned feeling his new love inside him. “Fill me up,” he said.

Ironhide grabbed Ratchet’s hips for purchase, moaning louder just hearing that. His spike started to leak transfluids, one small spray hitting the inside of Ratchet’s valve.

“More,” Ratchet moaned backing up into Hide, some.

Ironhide pulled Ratchet closer, his spike spraying a long hard gush of transfluids. A short pause and three longer spurts had Ironhide moaning as he felt it all. ::one more...:: he cried out as the last spurt of transfluids sprayed Ratchet and he pulled out before collapsing backwards and shutting down.

Ratchet moved to watch Ironhide as he lay there. “How sweet,” he commented and leaned down kissing his love on the face.

Ironhide groaned, smiling as he came back online. He reached out to touch Ratchet’s face next to his. ::Mebbe yeh should recharge wit meh,:: he murmured.

::Of course,:: Ratchet said smiling and kissing Ironhide properly.

Ironhide groaned softly and looked down at his leg. ::If these are mah exercises, ah like em. It's a bit sore, but ah guess tah be expected?:: he asked, looking at Ratchet.

::Yes,:: Ratchet said breaking the kiss and moving onto his side next to Ironhide.

Ironhide nuzzled his helm up against Ratchet, feeling slightly vulnerable yet safe.

“It’s alright,” Ratchet said. “Recharge.” He closed his optics, quite happy where he was.

Ironhide closed his optics, engine purring softly.


End file.
